


sure hands (sure heart)

by cloudburst



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, This is a drabble af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: Vetra knows that it's love.





	sure hands (sure heart)

**Author's Note:**

> (: (: they so cute

Vetra knew she was in love the moment she saw Ryder deconstruct her sniper rifle for the first time—sure, calloused hands undoing foolproof firepower in order to enhance it. But maybe love wasn't the right word; it wasn't until much later on that she was far enough gone to test her abilities at preparing human food, that she realized love was the only proper description of her feelings for Ryder. Spoiler Alert: that had not gone well. The miscellaneous cow was scorched—and probably still a little cool on the inside.

But Vetra could admire—oh, could she admire the way Ryder leapt from Kett-style battlements, shooting down at the Chosen beneath her feet. Ryder could be thirty meters in the air, and still a more accurate marksman than anyone Vetra had ever met. And only when that fiery gaze was turned on her did Vetra think that the look in Ryder's eyes may not be so dangerous after all. 

So Vetra takes the word love and morphs it to her own definition, now—dependability, affection, and awareness. She depends on Ryder; Sid depends on Ryder. Ryder is not afraid to be held to the chest of a mercenary Turian—does not care about the stares that linger too long. She is not afraid to be loved by a smuggler—not scared of the repercussions. And Vetra is aware of how much Ryder has given her, just as over time she has come to see the positive impact she has had on Ryder as well. At first it seemed unlikely that she would—the human _Pathfinder_ of all people—care about Vetra beyond her part in the crew. It seemed unlikely even as Ryder kissed her on that cliff, the Kadaran weather not unbearably hot for once—but Vetra was burning up; they were nowhere near the edge but Vetra could feel herself falling. That is love, she thinks: the thrill of knowing what it means to do the impossible—falling from heights she'd never imagined. 

That is love, and that is how she feels about Ryder, watching her sure hands take apart the sniper rifle. She pieces it back together. 

_"No matter what happens tomorrow, Vetra, Meridian will be our home."_

Vetra knows. For their lives, her pounding heart will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> love u


End file.
